Angel of Mine
by Xandman
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Protector." Xander learns and embraces his destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Angel of Mine (1/2)  
Author: Xandman2000  
E-Mail: xandman2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I own it all. This however, is not a perfect world. Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fox, and (for now) the WB own Buffy and the characters. I'm just taking them for a wild ride.  
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Protector." Xander begins his destiny, but in doing so has to make a trip back to Sunnydale to save someone. (One guess who.)  
Author's Notes: The beginning scene is Xander's point of view. After, its not.  
Feedback: It's a drug. I'm addicted. I cannot clean it out of my veins. Send it please.  
Dedication: Nick, Mike, Silence, Kathy, Queen Angel, and Captain Jen and all the other BX Pirates  
  
Part 1  
  
I watch as they put my body in the ground. The day is dark and dreary. No birds are singing. Everyone is gathered around my tombstone. The sad part is Buffy isn't crying. She is sad, but isn't crying. I think she's trying to be strong for Dawn. Cordelia cries as she puts a rose on my grave. A black guy, I think his name is Gunn comforts her.  
  
"He was a pretty special guy," Gunn asks her.  
  
"Most definitely," she says crying.  
  
The funeral ends and the crowd departs, except for Angel and Buffy. Angel puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just let it out Buffy," he says.  
  
"I can't," Buffy says. "If I cry I won't be able to stop."  
  
"You can't just not feel anything Buffy."  
  
"Watch me. If I feel emotion, I won't be able to fight. The less emotion I feel the better off I'll be."  
  
"Buffy," Angel says.  
  
"Go home Angel," Buffy says coldly. "You didn't like him anyway. Just take Cordelia and Wesley and Gunn and go home."  
  
Buffy heads out the cemetery, but Angel doesn't follow her. He was here for a reason.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Angel says to the grave. "She's really hurting."  
  
I watch Angel as tears start to fall from his eyes.  
  
"She is right though. I never liked you, but I did however respect you. You had more strength than I ever could. You fought day by day with Buffy. You didn't have special powers or gifts, but you still fought. I have so much respect for you because of that. Watch over her Xander, I think she's going to have a hard time accepting this."  
  
Angel respected me. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"Believe it bud," a voice says next to me.  
  
I turn and see a guy wearing my old wardrobe.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Doyle," he says holding out his hand. I shake it.  
  
"I take it the Powers that Be sent you here," I ask him.  
  
"Yeah, they just wanted you to see this," he said pointing to Angel. "And the way Buffy was acting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out in due time. It's not slated to happen for another few months."  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"I can't reveal anything. My job is to bring you to the high and mighty powers, so you can be given your destiny."  
  
The scene around me fades to black. Suddenly, a blinding light appears in front of me.  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris," a voice booms.  
  
"Lavelle," Doyle says giggling.  
  
"Shut up," I reply. "Yes I'm Alexander Harris, but can we ixnay on Lavelle."  
  
"If that's what you want," the voice replies. "Alexander, do you know why you are here?"  
  
"I won a fabulous new car," Xander jokes.  
  
Doyle laughs.  
  
"I'm not amused," the voice says.  
  
Doyle stops.  
  
"I'm guessing if the powers want me, I must have some great destiny to fulfill," Xander answers seriously.  
"Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Uh…protecting the steam room of the Playboy Mansion?"  
  
"I'm still not amused," the voice booms.  
  
"Geez," Xander says. "This guy has as much sense of humor than Giles."  
  
"Do you know what your name means," the voice asks.  
  
"The Host told me it means 'the protector of mankind.' But I've already done that by saving Buffy's life."  
  
"Young Alexander, your destiny has only begun. You will be a guardian angel of sorts. Your job will be to help people around the world when they need and ask for it. No one will be able to see you unless they want to or if you want them to. Even in visible form, they won't recognize you until you will them to."  
  
"Then I could go-"  
  
"No," the voice says. "You cannot let your friends see you."  
  
"What if they need my help?"  
  
"Only then," was the reply. "Do you accept this job and all that it entails."  
  
"Sure, what else am I going to do? I'm dead."  
  
"Doyle will train you how to be an angel. Then you begin your destiny."  
  
In a brilliant flash, the light disappears.  
  
"Between you and me," Doyle says. "I'd want to protect the steam room in the Playboy Mansion too."  
  
One month later…  
  
For the next month Doyle taught me the rules of being an angel. I was allowed to keep my same old mind because that's what they liked so much about me. Normally they would purify my mind. That would not be any fun. Then Doyle gave me a chance to prove my worth. I decided to help an old friend accomplish a dream of his.  
  
Caritas…  
  
The place was busy when I arrived. I decided to become visible so no one would knock me down. I took a seat at the bar. I was in the same seat I found out my destiny. The Host was on stage singing "Respect," by Aretha Franklin. I have to give him credit. The demon could sing. When he finished the crowd clapped.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you," he said. "You're a great crowd. We'll start the night off shortly, until then have some Bloody Mary's, sit back and relax."  
  
He got off stage and went to the bar and smiles at me.  
  
"You look familiar. Have we met?"  
  
"In time past," Xander says.  
  
"What are you going to sing tonight," he asks.  
  
"Not going too. Came for the ambiance," Xander replies before taking a sip of his beer. "And the beer. This is quality beer."  
  
"Are you sure, you do know I can read your destiny?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, I got a minute or two before the squawking begins."  
  
"What's one thing you've always wanted to do," I asked him. I didn't need to. I knew. Another fun power being an angel.  
  
"I've always wanted to sing 'The Star-Spangled Banner" before a Lakers game, but I can't. Look at me."  
  
I just nod and say, "Take the night off. We've got some work to do."  
  
"But I don't even know you."  
  
I will myself to let him see the real me.  
  
"You," he says. "You're the one who wanted to find Angel. I guess you're doing your destiny."  
  
"Yep. And I'm going to make that dream come true. I have tickets and your singing."  
  
"But my demon face," he says.  
  
Xander pulls out make-up and a hat. "Any other questions."  
  
"Am I dressed okay?"  
  
Two months later…  
  
The Host sang that night. The crowd went wild. The Host had done so much good; Xander felt he should have had at least one dream come true. Xander helped people all over the world: Canada, New York, England, and Japan. He saw the world, but no matter where he went, he still thinks of her. He wished day by day that he could see her, hold her in his arms, but he can't. He wishes he could, but he can't. Xander sits alone in a café in Paris, when he senses someone next to him.  
  
"Hello Doyle," Xander says.  
  
"Xander," he replies taking a seat in front of Xander. "How are things?"  
  
"Good, so are you going to tell me why you tracked me down?"  
  
"Just tryin' to be polite."  
  
"What's going down?"  
  
"We got a mission for you. We were hesitant to give it to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you're the best, but this involves a certain friend of yours."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
He nods. "She's in trouble. But you won't hear what it is from me. The Powers want you to go to the Magic Shop. They're there discussing her now. You'll get the details. Then how you handle it from there is up to you."  
  
Xander looks down and take a deep breath. He looks up and Doyle's gone. Xander stands up, pays for the meal, and he vanishes as he walks out the door.  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
Xander reappears in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"What are we going to do Giles? She's been getting worse and worse as the days pass," Willow says.  
  
"I don't know what we can do, we've tried everything to get through to her," Giles replies.  
  
"She's just shut down emotionally since Xander…you know," Tara says.  
  
"I know," Giles says. "Her slaying is even worse. She goes out and just decimates everything that steps in her path."  
  
"Isn't that kind of a good thing," Tara asks.  
  
"No," Xander says to himself aloud. "She'll become careless and end up getting herself killed."  
  
"I wish Xander was here," Willow said suddenly. "He is the only one who could ever get through to her."  
  
The ringing of the bell stops their conversation. They turn and see Buffy.  
  
"What's going on," she says. "Are you talking about me?"  
  
"Of course not," Giles says. "How was patrolling?"  
  
"Good, a few vamps showed up. I took care of them."  
  
"Great," Giles said. "If you'll excuse me I have inventory to take care of out back."  
  
Buffy sits down next to Willow. Xander moves behind her. Buffy turns around as if sensing him there.  
  
"Willow, Tara. I need to talk to you."  
  
"What," they both say.  
  
"I don't want you guys fighting anymore."  
  
"What," Willow says. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't need you guys anymore. Giles can work the spells just fine on his own, and I need to work alone now. I'm the slayer. That's my job."  
  
Willow is starting to cry. "But..."  
  
"No buts Willow. I don't need any of you. We slayer's are supposed to be alone."  
  
Buffy gets up and leaves.  
  
"That's why they die so young," Xander says.  
  
"Did she just kick us out of the Scooby Gang," Tara asks.  
  
Willow nods while tears pour from her eyes. Tara hugs her. Giles comes to the front and notices this.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong?"  
  
"Buffy kicked us out of the gang," Tara says.  
  
"Oh dear lord. She's getting worse. She's cutting all her ties to the world. She moved away from her sister last week. I guess I may be next. We need help."  
  
"Now you see why you're here," Doyle says.  
  
"What's going to happen to her if I can't help her."  
  
"What happens to all slayers. She'll die."  
  
End Part One  



	2. Operation: Save Buffy

Part Two  
  
"She'll what," Xander asked.  
  
"She'll die. Every slayer before Buffy has died because slaying is all they know. They don't have ties. They don't have anything worth living for. You and your Scooby club changed that. You gave her something to fight for. After you died, she lost it. She's become less and less human and more and more slayer by the day. She's cutting off all her ties to the world. If you can't save her she dies tomorrow night."  
  
"Is it a vampire?"  
  
"No, a new demon is rising tonight. She's going to research, and tomorrow night she'll die. You up to it."  
  
Xander stares back towards Giles, Willow, and Tara. Giles is doing his best to comfort Willow. Xander turns back to Doyle, but he's gone. Xander closes his eyes and slowly fades away.  
  
"Should we try an intervention," Willow asked. "Tell her how we feel. That may work."  
  
"I don't think that will work," Giles said. "She's beyond our reach. The only one I know who could ever get through to her was Xander."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "He was always the voice of reason when it came to Buffy."  
  
The bell in front of the store got their attention. A tall man with brown hair entered the store. Giles stood.  
  
"May I help you," he asked.  
  
"Yes," the man said. "I'm looking for a book on demons. I was told this was the place."  
  
Tara was looking at the man funny. "He looks familiar," she whispered to Willow.  
  
"I know, but where."  
  
"Um…of course. The far wall has numerous texts. You are interested in Demonology," Giles asked.  
  
"Had a friend who was into it. Taught me everything I needed to know about them," he answered.  
  
"Well, let me help you."  
  
Giles led the man to the bookshelf as Anya came into the store.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Giles," she said as she made her way to the counter. "Found an old picture of Xander."  
  
"Still hurts thinking about him," Tara asked.  
  
"Everyday it gets a little easier. Some days are harder than others. So where's Buffy? She's normally here talking to Giles about previous nights patrol."  
  
"I don't think she'll be here for a while. She kicked us out of the Scooby Gang."  
  
"What? She can't do that can she Giles?"  
  
Giles turns to Anya. "I'm with a customer. I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
"I can still work here right," Anya asks. "I'll still get paid?"  
  
But Giles didn't hear her. He was to busy talking to the customer.  
  
"Hey Anya," Tara said. "Does that guy look familiar?"  
  
"That's Giles," Anya said slowly. "He. Owns. The. Store."  
  
Willow rolls her eyes. "Not Giles," she whispered. "The guy with Giles."  
  
Anya looks at the man up and down. "He's a hottie. Great ass. Almost as good as Xander's, but no he doesn't look familiar."  
  
Giles is showing the customer one of the books, while the guy is leafing through another one. He stops when he reads something in his book.  
  
"Hello Nasty."  
  
"I'm sorry," Giles said.  
  
"Uh…This guy looks nasty. What is it?"  
  
Giles grabs the book and looks at the photo. "It's called a Batagon. It's part bat and part dragon. But these demons are almost extinct. They hardly…"  
  
"Hardly what?"  
  
"Good lord."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Giles goes to the counter and whispers something to Anya, Willow, and Tara.   
  
"When is this thing going to rise," Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you three need to find as much information you can."  
  
"He's rising tonight," the customer said.  
  
"And how would you know this," Giles asked. "And who are you?"  
  
"I know because I was told. As far as who I am…" he trailed off. A bright light appears from behind him. And his face changes from being unfamiliar to the face of someone they knew and loved. It was Xander.  
  
"Xander," Anya said softly.  
  
"Yes Anya. It's me."  
  
Anya runs and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I missed you," Anya said crying on Xander's chest.   
  
Xander kisses her on the forehead as the light behind him fades.  
  
"Xander, it is good to see you, but what are you doing here," Giles asked.  
  
Anya clung to him as he walked toward Giles, Willow and Tara. "I was sent by the Powers That Be. My destiny is to help people who need it. I was sent here to help Buffy. Unless I can get her back on track she's going to die the day after tomorrow."  
  
He hands the book to Giles. "This demon will rise," Giles asks.  
  
"Yes. Now where is Buffy patrolling tonight?"   
  
"Um…I think Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery near the UC Sunnydale campus."  
  
"Good. I'll be there. Until then, I guess I better watch over her to make sure she's okay."  
  
He tries to walk out the door, but Anya is still clinging to him.  
  
"Uh…An, you have to let me go."  
  
"I can't. The last time I let you go, I lost you. I won't do it again."  
  
"Anya," Xander says lifting her chin to him. "I'm not alive anymore, I'm an angel. I have to protect Buffy. The world depends on it. I'll be back later okay. I promise."  
  
He heads to the door, but Willow calls out to him. "Xander."  
  
He turns to face his life long friend.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will Willow. I've got the power of good on my side."  
  
He heads out the door and vanishes into thin air as the door closes.  
  
Buffy's Apartment…  
  
Buffy is training with her punching bag while Xander, in invisible from watches her. Doyle sneaks up behind him. "I can see why you love her. She's quite the looker. Though I preferred Cordelia while I was alive."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"You dated Cordelia," Doyle asked.  
  
"For a while. Just wasn't meant to be."  
  
Buffy turns towards them, she shakes off the feeling of being watched and continues training.  
  
"She senses you, you know," Doyle said.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I just wish I knew what I could do to get through to her. This is big. If I can't help her, she dies. I can't handle that again."  
  
"What happened the first time she died?"  
  
"Well, Giles told us she was destined to die. I kind of freaked out and wanted to help her, but Giles said there was nothing we could do. But I went to Angel for help. I knew he knew how to get down to the Master's lair, but he didn't want to help. He said there was nothing we could do, but I told him some stuff while I shoved a cross in his face and he took me down there. I saw her in a pool of water, gave her CPR and she came back."  
  
"Xander, the powers showed me all your little adventures. I think you know what to say to the slayer. You just have to keep trying no matter how hard she pushes. I know you can do it," Doyle said as he faded away.  
  
Xander looks back at Buffy who was heading to the shower before she went patrol.  
  
"God help me. I'm still in love with her."  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
Giles, Tara, and Willow are researching where the Batagon was going to rise while Anya is taking care of a customer.  
  
"Have a nice day," she said as she finished. "When is Xander coming back? I miss him already."  
  
"Anya. You do know Xander can't stay here. His mission is to save Buffy. Once he's done it, he's going to leave again," Willow said solemnly.   
  
"I know. I just missed him so much when he was gone."  
  
"I missed you too Anya," Xander said from behind her. "But I can't stay. Giles, is Buffy coming by before she patrols or is she going straight there?"  
  
"Straight there. You better hurry. According to this the Batagon will rise in that cemetery tonight in one of the crypts."  
  
"Thanks. I better be heading out."  
  
He fades into nothing as he walks towards the door.  
  
"That's kind of a cool trick," Tara said. "He makes a good angel."  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "I just wish he could stay with us though."  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery…  
  
Buffy sits perched on a crypt, scanning the graveyard for any vampires. She sees a figure stalk through the shadows. She jumps off and stealthily sneaks behind tombstones and gets closer and closer to the figure. When she is close enough, she attacks the figure. She is about to stake it when she realizes its human.  
  
"There a problem ma'am?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She gets off of him and helps him up. "That's okay. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a cemetery this late at night?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here late at night?"  
  
"I went for a walk. Name's Alex by the way."  
  
He holds out his hand. Buffy shakes it but looks at him strangely.  
  
"There a problem, Miss…" Alex asked.  
  
"Sorry. Summers. Buffy Summers."  
  
"That's a beautiful name. Not very common. Though Alexander isn't that common either."  
  
"My friend's name was Alexander," she said softly.  
  
"What happened to him," he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'was'. I was just wondering what happened to him."  
  
"Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't think this is appropriate. I just met you and I don't like talking about personal stuff."  
  
"That's understandable. Would you like to get a cup of coffee? Get to know each other a little better?"  
  
"I don't date either. Leads to too much pain."  
  
She heads deeper into the cemetery. As she leaves, Alex's face morphs to Xander's and back to "Alex." Xander follows Buffy. She stops near a crypt, when the ground starts to shake. A bright flash of light comes out of the crypt, and it bursts into flames. The explosions sends Buffy flying. Xander arrives just in time to see the explosion. A large bat like figure with long wings and dark, green skin walks through the fire.  
  
"Slayer," he hisses.  
  
He runs to attack her, but Xander attacks him first. He rains several blows to the demon's face, but it spits fire out of his mouth and sends him flying off of him. The Batagon runs away. Buffy saw what happened and runs to Alex. When she gets to him, he is covering his face.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine," he says.  
  
"Let me see," Buffy says while trying to remove his hands from his face. After struggling for a moment Buffy manages to pull his hands from his face. She can't believe what she sees.   
"Your face," she says. "It's not burned…you're not human are you?"  
  
"Take a walk with me," he says.  
  
The Park…  
  
After walking in silence for about twenty minutes Buffy finally spoke up.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you are, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"I'm an angel."  
  
"An angel?"  
  
"I was sent here because your friends are worried about you. So the Powers sent me because they knew you would listen to me."  
  
"Because you're an angel?"  
  
"No, because of who I am."  
  
He morphs in front of her. A tear falls from Buffy's eye. Xander wipes it away.  
  
"Xander," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, Buff. It's me."  
  
"Get away from me," she said coldly.  
  
"What? Buffy, do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"I want you to get away from me. I don't know what you are, but you are NOT Xander. Xander left me."  
  
"I didn't want to leave you Buff. If it was my choice, I wouldn't have left you. The Powers gave me this destiny. I didn't ask for it. Just like you didn't ask to be the slayer."  
  
"You promised me you would never leave me. You broke that promise."  
  
Buffy got up and left. Xander remembered the day he promised her that. It was while she was helping him out of his Puffy Xander suit.  
  
~+~+~+~+  
Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
Buffy is taking off Xander's puffy suit.  
  
"I'm just tired of guys leaving me and hurting me Xander. Every guy I love leaves me."  
  
"That's not true Buff," Xander said while getting out of the suit.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"It's not. Giles hasn't left."  
  
"He's my watcher. Even when he was fired, he felt it was his duty to stay with me."  
  
"I haven't left you Buffy."  
  
A tear falls from Buffy's eyes. Xander walks up to her and wipes it away with his thumb.  
  
"Yet. You haven't left me yet."  
  
"I never will Buffy. I will always be here for you. Nothing can take me away from you. Face it. You're stuck with me."  
  
Buffy doesn't know what to say so she hugs him.  
  
"Two hugs from the Buff in one day. Must be my lucky day."  
  
"Xander," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise Buffy," Xander said hugging Buffy. "I'll never leave you."  
  
"Because if you left me. I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Won't happen. I'll never leave your side."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime Buff. Anytime."  
~+~+~+~+  
End Flashback  
~+~+~+~+  
  
Xander ran after Buffy. He had forgotten how fragile Buffy was when Riley left. Then her mom died. Then he died. He broke his promise.  
  
"Buffy," he called.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You left me. You said you wouldn't, but you did."  
  
"Buffy I am so sorry. I hate that I had to break my promise. But it saved your life. If I hadn't done anything, you would be dead right now. I knew I wouldn't have made it if you 'd died."  
  
"And you think it's a walk in the park for me now that you're gone?"  
  
"I know it's hard Buffy. It kills me to see you like this, but you're losing yourself. Each day that goes by you lose that spark that I've always loved you."  
  
"What spark is that?"  
  
"The spark that makes you human. The thing I love about you is that you haven't lost yourself to the dark side of slaying."  
  
"I haven't lost it. I just pushed it away. I'm good at that you know."  
  
"Buffy, do you know why the slayers before you died?"  
  
"They had a death wish."  
  
"Exactly. They took the job to seriously. Being part of life, you know what you're fighting for. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know what I do once a month Buffy before I died?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Xander points to a park bench. "I sit there and watch kids play in the sandbox and on the swings. Watching them makes me realize that is why I fought. I fought so those kids could live another day. You have to be the Buffy you were before. If not, you'll die like every slayer before you and every slayer after you. But I don't want that. I've seen you Buffy. You have what it takes to be the oldest living slayer. To me, you weren't just the slayer. I didn't fall in love with the slayer. I fell in love with Buffy the woman. Since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something special about you. When I found out you were the slayer, I loved you more. To help people with out being thanked or getting recognition is true heroism. That's why you will always be my hero. But if you want to throw it away, go find that demon and get yourself killed…" Xander threw his hands up and started walking away.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said holding back tears.  
  
He turns around and finds himself being hugged by Buffy.  
  
"Thank you. I needed that. You're right. But how am I going to get Willow and Tara back in the gang. I kicked them out."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll talk to them. Everything will be okay. Promise."  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said to everyone. "After Xander died, I lost it. I thought he would always be here for me. When he left, I got a little crazy. It's no excuse. I want you guys back in the group. I need you guys."  
  
"Well," Willow said. "I guess we can forgive you, but you're not going to go crazy again when Xander leaves are you?"  
  
"No, because I'll have my friends to talk to about it."  
  
Giles smiles, "Very well then."  
  
"Now on to that demon," Buffy said. "Did you find a way to stop him?"  
  
"The usual," Giles said.  
  
"Slice 'em and dice 'em. Right G-man," Xander said.  
  
"Yes and don't call me that."  
  
"Any way we can track him down," Buffy asked.  
  
"Me and Willow can do a spell," Tara said.  
  
"Yeah. Since he breathes fire, we can track him by an infrared type spell," Willow said.  
  
"Let's do it then," Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll get the materials," Willow said.  
  
Golden State Memorial Cemetery…  
  
"Is this the right place," Buffy asked.  
  
"This is where Willow said the infrared was the strongest," Xander replied.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Xander smiled. "I missed you too. There hasn't been one day I haven't thought about you."  
  
"I really wish that you could stay. It took you leaving me to realize how much I loved you and needed you."  
  
"How touching," a voice hissed from behind them.  
  
They turn around and see the Batagon. He takes a deep breath and breathes out fire. Xander pulls Buffy to the ground and blocks the flames. When the Batagon takes another breath Xander stands up and hits the demon with a holy power that paralyzes it. Buffy grabs her sword and slices the demons head off. The demon's body hits the ground. Xander goes and stands next to Buffy.  
  
"That's no way to get ahead in life."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"To bad he wasn't more headstrong."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I guess he'll never be the head of a major corporation."  
  
"That's enough Xand."  
  
"One more?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So sad to see him die like that. Should have given him a heads up."  
  
Buffy giggles, then looks sad again.  
  
"Buffy. What's the matter?"  
  
"You did what you needed to do. You're going to leave."  
  
"Not until tomorrow. Until then, I'm not going to leave your side. Besides I have plans for us tomorrow."  
  
"What," she asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Buffy's Apartment…The Next Day…  
  
Xander knocked on Buffy's door, but it wasn't Buffy who answered. It was Dawn. Before he could say hello, she jumped him.  
  
"I missed you Xander."  
  
"Missed you too Dawnie."  
  
"Uh…Dawn," Buffy said from behind her. "You're going to have to let him go."  
  
"Fine," Dawn moaned.  
  
"Xander and me are going out, we'll be back later."  
  
"Bye Dawn," Xander said. "I'll try to visit you again soon."  
  
Dawn hugged Xander again and went inside.  
  
"So where we going," Buffy asked.  
  
Xander didn't say anything. He just led her down the street toward the park.  
  
A park bench…  
  
Xander and Buffy are watching children run around. Some are playing tag. Others are on the swing and a little boy and a little girl are playing in the sandbox.  
  
"This is incredible Xander," Buffy said softly. "You always watch these kids play?"  
  
"Every month. You see those two kids in the sandbox. I always remembered that's what Willow and me always did when we were in the park. She would help me build a sand castle, then we would stomp it to the ground after. Whenever we were about to fight the big bads of Sunnydale, I would always think about these kids. That gives me the strength I need to fight. Buffy, I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything. I owe you everything Xander."  
  
"Promise me you'll come here and watch the kids play. I won't be able to be here to keep you from going to the darkness. But these kids could help."  
  
"I promise Xander."  
  
Buffy stares deep into Xander's eyes. She slowly leans in and kisses him. Xander tries not to lose himself to the passionate kiss because he knows he can't stay with her. They stop when they here a group of kids say "Ewww!"  
  
Xander and Buffy both blush. "You know," Xander says. "In ten years, you won't be saying that."  
  
The kids giggle and continue playing. Buffy turns back to Xander and sees Doyle behind Xander.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Xander turns and sees Doyle there. "The Powers want to see you. Now."  
  
"Fine," Xander says while standing up. "Tell everybody I'll miss them and I'll watch over you guys."  
  
Buffy stands up and hugs Xander one last time.  
  
"I love you Xander."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They let go of the embrace. Xander and Doyle walk away. Xander fades away as he turns and looks at Buffy one last time. A slight breeze blows.  
  
*I'll always love you Buffy,* the wind says.  
  
Xander is taken to the same place he found out his destiny. A bright light appears before him.  
  
"Alexander Harris."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have disgraced us with what you have done," the voice boomed.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to save her?"  
  
"She wasn't supposed to fall in love with you and you weren't supposed to fall for her again. We have no choice."  
  
"What," Xander asked.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Dismissed?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Go where? I'm not going to hell am I? I never thought people would go to hell for falling in love."  
  
"You're not going to hell. You're going back where you belong Mr. Harris. To back where you belong."  
  
Xander turns to Doyle he leads him to a door. It opens by itself. A bright light shines from it and smoke comes out of it.  
  
Doyle turns and says, "Good luck Xander. Give Cordy my love."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Doyle pushes him through. He looks around and sees Buffy sitting alone on the park bench crying. He walks up to her.  
  
"Buff."  
  
She looks up and sees Xander.  
  
"Xander," she says softly.  
  
Before he can answer kisses him passionately. She puts her hand on his chest and she stops kissing him.  
  
"I feel it," she says.  
  
"Feel what," Xander asks.  
  
"You're heartbeat," Buffy says with tears in her eyes.  
  
Xander smiles at Buffy. "Told you I'd never leave you."  
  
"And you'll never leave me again?"  
  
"Not if I can help it Buff. Not if I can help it."  
  
Doyle watches as they sit and watch the kids play. "Way to go kid. Way to go."  
  
The End.  



End file.
